1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for routing calls based upon a device's operating environment and for considering additional criteria, such as recognizing when efficiencies may be realized, when routing communication traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice over IP (VoIP) is a technological development in the field of telecommunications that is utilized to establish and provide voice communications over a data network using the Internet Protocol (IP). Businesses and individuals implement VoIP by installing the necessary equipment and service (i.e., a “high speed” network or broadband connection) to access a VoIP service provider and activating this telecommunication service. Calls from a VoIP subscriber device to a destination device may be routed via a number of inter-connected networks, such as via the VoIP service provider network, mobile telephone service provider networks, and existing and traditional telecommunications system more commonly referred to as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS).
VoIP service providers may provide mobile or desktop VoIP applications (apps) that users can install on their smartphone or other type of mobile or stationary computing devices, or may provide VoIP Telephone/Terminal Adaptors (TA) that can be used with traditional hardwire telephones. These VoIP enabled devices are referred to herein as VoIP devices. At least a portion of the call may be transmitted as packets over an IP network, via WIFI for example, rather than over traditional mobile phone mobile communication technology standards (e.g., 2G, 3G, and the like). By transmitting voice as packet data over an IP network, these mobile apps can allow a user to make free or low-cost calls to domestic and international destinations. They may be used when the user is connected to a base station over the mobile operator's cell network, over a third-party's WiFi access point, over WIMAX, and the like.
When one VoIP device user makes a call directed to another VoIP device user over an IP network, it may be referred to as an “on-net” or data based session call. In this case, the call is made entirely over an IP network using WIFI for example. Thus, the VoIP provider does not typically pay termination costs normally associated with connecting a call to a recipient. It should be noted that while an “on-net” call may be nominally directed to a phone number associated with the recipient VoIP device, the actual destination is the IP address associated the recipient's VoIP device. Other times, a VoIP device user may make a call directed to a number other than that of another VoIP device user, or to the VoIP device user using traditional mobile phone mobile communication technology standards, or PSTN standards (i.e., a voice based session or “off-net” call). In this case, the outgoing leg of the call is still transmitted as voice packet data over an IP network. However, the incoming leg of the call is established using traditional mobile phone mobile communication technology standards. In the latter case, the VoIP service provider must pay a termination cost. This cost is either passed down to the subscriber (generally, the originating caller) or is absorbed by the VoIP service provider.
A situation may arise where the originating caller makes an “off-net” call to a recipient device, yet the recipient device could have equally received the same call as “on-net”, for example, over a VoIP app installed on the recipient device using a WIFI or WIMAX wireless data network connection. In that situation, the VoIP provider will pay termination costs on a call where terminating in an “off-net” manner may not have been necessary. Conversely, situations may arise where an “on-net” call may be sub-optimal, such as when the conditions of the WIFI or WIMAX wireless data network connections are not suited for voice communications. What is needed is a way to recognize when efficiencies may be realized by turning an “off-net” call into an “on-net” call, and vice versa.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for considering additional criteria, such as recognizing when efficiencies may be realized, when routing communication traffic.